


You Will Always End Up Here

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coda, Dubcon Kissing, Episode: s05e04 The End, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty little End!Verse ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Always End Up Here

  
  
Dean thought he was confused he woke up handcuffed to a ladder staring at a future version of himself. He thought he was confused when he pushed aside a beaded curtain to find a scruffy Castiel talking like a damn hippie. Little did he know, his confusion was just beginning.

He was five years in the future in a war-ravaged world where humans were succumbing to the Croatoan virus at an alarming rate. Fuck Zachariah for zapping him to this god-forsaken place. If Dean ever saw him again, he swore he was going to kill him. Angels were such dicks.  

Three days. Zachariah said they were leaving him here three days, to show him how bad things would get if he refused their demands. He was forcing his hand, trying to convince Dean to allow the archangel Michael to use his body as a vessel for the apocalypse, which was not going to fucking happen.

Speaking of dicks, FutureDean was a pretty big dick too. Dean had just watched him murder one of his friends in cold blood with absolutely no remorse. He claimed Yeager had been infected but even so, blowing him away in front of half the camp seemed unnecessarily cruel. Dean realized these were desperate times, but his future self was one he barely recognized.

After arguing with... well, himself about it, Dean decided it was best he stay out of FutureDean's way as much as possible. Until the mission tonight, he'd just hang out with Cas. Cas might be a pill-popping, orgy-having, hippie, love-guru now but at least he still had a little compassion.

Cas, unfortunately had retreated back to the orgy Dean had interrupted when he arrived. Dean had pulled back that beaded curtain again to find Cas in bed with four beautiful naked women crawling over him. He hadn't realized how long he had been staring until Cas spoke.

"Dean. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh. No, I just uh... Nevermind. I'll come back later," Dean mumbled, turning towards the door.

"You're welcome to stay," Cas said, "but not if you're just watching. Come.  Join us." He waved him over with a hand.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Dean Winchester speechless? Never thought I'd see the day!" Cas laughed softly. "I think he might require a little convincing, ladies."

The girls giggled and next thing Dean knew, he was surrounded by naked women, each one touching and caressing him somewhere different. Though his brain was a little confused, this was clearly not an offer his dick could refuse. He arched into their touch as they began removing his clothes. The blonde-haired woman started kissing him, leading him slowly back to the bed where he was shoved backward in a flurry of limbs and lips. Dean had never felt so much glorious skin pressed to his, so many hands kneeding and stroking and teasing.  There was a mouth pressed to his, lips kissing his chest and arms and thighs, a mouth on his cock. The sensation was far too overwhelming.  He wasn't going to last a minute like this.  He was moaning and panting in an embarrassingly desperate way.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, arching his back again as the tongue on his cock hit that sensitive spot just below the head before the mouth fully enveloped him again.  Fuck, it was the best damn blowjob of his life.  He'd have to remember to buy this girl flowers or something.  Or at least learn her name.   Those thoughts rushed out of his head a second later as a warm, tingling feeling began to spread throughout his groin.  He moaned loudly and two girls began kissing his face, giggling as he writhed helplessly beneath their hands and mouths.  So many hands and mouths.  The warmth quickly turned to heat as he tried hard not to thrust his hips.   He closed his eyes for a minute, everything forgotten but the sensations tearing through him.  He tried to cry out that he was close, that he was about to come, but there were mouths pressed to his, drowning out the words.

He was grateful for the mouths quieting him a minute later as he screamed loudly into the orgasm that was shattering his body.  Dean had never been a screamer, then again he'd never been with four women at once either.  He came hard into an eager mouth and for a moment, he felt like it would never stop.  When it finally did, he was exhausted and panting heavily.  His eyes opened and the world came rushing back to him. The girls were slowly pulling back, finding a place to lay on the bed next to him as he recovered.  He reached lazily for the head of hair laying on his left thigh, intent on gripping into that hair and gently pulling her up next to him, maybe on top of him.  His fingers clutched once, twice, into a short crop of hair and tugged lightly.  He closed his eyes and smiled, stretching languidly as he felt her crawling forward, arms and legs braced on either side of him. He let loose a little grunt of pleasure as he felt lips touch his and he kissed back for a minute, and she began to lower her body against his, slowly. Dean broke their kiss and smiled, opening his eyes just as he felt the weight of a body resting on his.

"Cas?!"

"Hmmm?" Cas replied lazily, pressing another kiss to his jaw.

"What the hell, man?"  Dean scrambled back toward the headboard, covering himself with a sheet.

Cas looked at him in haze of confusion for a moment.  "What's wrong?"

"Were you just...?" Dean motioned to his groin.

Cas nodded. "You do know what an orgy _is_ , right Dean?" he asked, squinting in bemusement before turning his attention to the women.  "Ladies, I think that's all for today.  Go ahead and get cleaned up. I'll see you next week."

Once they had the cabin to themselves, Cas spoke again.  "What year did you say you were from, Dean?"

"2009... why?"

A huge grin of recognition suddenly spread across Cas's face,  "Ahhh.  That's right, we didn't start fucking until 2011 or so."

"What?"

"Us!  We didn't start fucking until about 2011.  That's why you're freaking out.  It all makes sense now," Cas laughed softly.

"What are you talking about?  You and me?  Fucking?" Dean paled a bit.

"Oh  _all_  the time, sweetheart.  Like rabbits,"  Cas smirked.  "In fact,  _you_  should be here shortly if you'd like a demonstration."

Dean shook his head and wrapped the sheet around his waist as he stood and frantically started searching for his boxers.

"Oh Dean, you're adorable.  You know, the funny thing is, I already  _know!"_ Cas chuckled to himself.

"You know what?" Dean said, finally sliding into his shorts and starting on his jeans.

"I know that even in 2009, you wanted me." he laughed. "You told me!  So much denial.  It's  _adorable_.  Really, it is."  Cas was still chuckling lightly as Dean scrambled for his shirt.

"I've got to get out of here," Dean mumbled, heading for the door, only to be stopped by his future self.

"Where are _you_ going in such a hurry?" FutureDean asked.

"Oh I just caught him up on what's been going on with us for the past few years," Cas smirked.  "So he's running away, of course."

FutureDean rolled his eyes and huffed.  "So fucking predictable," he muttered.  He fisted a hand in the front of Dean's t-shirt.  "Sit the fuck down."

"Let go of me," Dean protested, trying to shove through him.

FutureDean laughed, shoving him down onto the bed.  "Yeah.  Funny thing is, after five years of fighting and survival training in a warzone, I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you.  Sit. the fuck. down," he repeated.

Dean sat, though he could feel a burning anger rising in his chest. He vowed that when he got back to his own year, he'd start being nicer to himself.

FutureDean walked over to Cas and kissed him roughly, nearly knocking him off his feet.  Dean watched in strange fascination as his exact clone made out with his best friend.  His head was swimming, and he still couldn't figure out why they wanted him to stay here.

"See, Dean," FutureDean jeered, "World hasn't ended just because we kissed a dude."

Dean looked away, embarrassed.  "How long have  you uh... been together again?"  he asked anxiously.

"Three years," FutureDean said.  "Figured I'm gonna have enough regrets by the time the world ends, wasn't gonna let this be one of them."

Well fuck if that didn't hit Dean hard.

"So we're... fucking...?" Dean stuttered. "Dude, tell me we're at least a top!"

FutureDean laughed.  "Mostly. But sometimes we let Cas tie us up, spank us, and fuck us in the ass."  He winked. "And you know what?  We like it."

Cas shrugged and grinned in agreement.

Dean didn't know if he should be freaked out or turned on.  Truth be told, he was a little of both. "Why are you telling me this?"

FutureDean laughed, "God I've always been a stubborn fuck.  How did you put up with me then?" he asked Cas.  "Just to tell you to get the fuck over yourself.  You're into Cas, he's into you.  Suck it up and  _do_  something about it before we get to this point. Have some  _good_  times before the fuckin' end times, man.  I know I'm never going to convince you to give into the angels and prevent all this.   Maybe I can at least save you a few years of heartache.  Oh yeah, newsflash: you pine over him like a damn lovesick teenager for _years_."

"I'm having a hard time getting past that sex thing," Dean admitted.

"I know you are," FutureDean laughed.  " _Fuck_  do I know.  But you know what?  It's pretty fucking amazing.  Okay, it takes a little getting used to, but still. Remember Rhonda Hurley?  We didn't expect to like trying on her pink satin panties either, but we kinda did."

"Touché," Dean mumbled.  "Still, man. I don't know..."

Cas, who had been listening to this conversation quietly, slid into bed next to Dean.

"What are you doing, Cas?  Woah, what the..." Dean jerked as Cas nibbled at his neck.

FutureDean smirked and shoved him back onto the bed.  "God I was a tool.  Shut up and enjoy it.  Dean, I'm giving you permission to enjoy yourself."

"I just... I just don't know if I'm ready for this yet," Dean stuttered.

"Dean," Cas said quietly, hovering over him.  "Look at me."  He gently took Dean's face in his hands, caressing his jaw.  "I don't know what you're scared of, but it's okay.  I promise."   He was staring at Dean with a puzzled look as if he were looking at him under a microscope.

Dean swallowed hard, looking up into Cas's blue eyes that he swore were boring into his soul by now.  "Cas?"  he managed to rasp.

"It's okay," Cas whispered and nodded reassuringly.

Dean raised his chin slightly and let his lips tentatively meet Cas's.    Cas smiled and gently pressed tiny kisses to his lips until Dean relaxed under his touch.  Then he went in for a deeper, lingering kiss that had Dean gripping his hands desperately into Cas's shoulders.  As Cas drew back, Dean let out a long, shuddering breath.

"Well sonofabitch.  You're still alive.  Imagine that," FutureDean chided.

"God I'm a fucking dick," Dean muttered.

"He's not so bad," Cas smiled, motioning for him to come lay next to him. Cas pulled him down on the bed next to him, and let himself be lavished in kisses.

Dean couldn't stop staring.  "This is so fuckin' weird," he whispered.

Cas grinned.  "You know what would be weird  _and_  strangely arousing?  If you two kissed."

FutureDean burst out laughing and launched himself forward, pinning Dean under him.

"Dude, get off me!" Dean screamed.

"C'mon.  One kiss. For Cas!" FutureDean insisted.

"No, I..." but lips were already mashed against his.  He fought back for a moment, eyes wide and watching... well, himself. FutureDean adjusted his position, pinning him to be bed by straddling Dean's waist.  Dean closed his eyes and stilled for a moment, just letting everything sink in.  This was just... him.  What the hell was he scared of?   Fuck, he was a good kisser.  Within seconds, he began kissing back fiercely, pawing at his back, shoulders, anything he could reach.   He suddenly couldn't get enough of those beautifully soft lips on his own.  By the time he pulled away, Dean was panting and strangely aroused.

"You forget, I know exactly what you like," FutureDean shot him a little kissy-face and a wink.

"This is too much," Dean sighed.  "I'm so fucking confused.  I think just gave myself a boner."

"Gave  _me_  one," Cas shrugged.

"Zachariah would have having a shit-fit if he knew I was spending my time here playing grabass with Cas and my future self," Dean muttered, shaking his head.

"Fuck Zachariah," Cas growled. "You  _will_  defeat Lucifer, Dean. and without becoming Michael's vessel.  You'll find a way. I know you will."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence Cas, but this is some pretty heavy shit.  If I'm  _here_ , apparently I couldn't do it," he motioned to FutureDean.

"You still have time, Dean. You can alter the course of events. Then none of this has to happen.  And I'll be there with you," Cas said, grabbing his arm.

Dean nodded and sighed heavily. "I hope you're right."

"How'd we go from making out and talking about boners to talking about Lucifer?" FutureDean grumbled.

Cas laughed.  "You're insatiable in the future, Dean. Just so you know.  Told you.  Like rabbits.  This is our usual uh... time."

"You have a daily _fucking_ schedule?  Oh my god.  I can leave, seriously!" Dean fumbled to sit up.

"It's not that we schedule the sex, per se," FutureDean said.  "It's just that leading these guys keeps me running all damn day.  I'm the one everyone comes to for stuff.  Sooo... they just know not to bother me when it's ' _me_  time' if you know what I sayin'..."

Cas nodded.  "Besides.  You should stay."  He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeeeah," Dean drawled.  "For as many times as I've been told to go fuck myself, I've never had the urge to actually do it, Cas."

"Oh please.  You've jerked off to yourself in the mirror," FutureDean scoffed.

"Dude!  What is wrong with you?"

"Well you have..."

Cas was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

"You're such a dick," Dean groaned.  "So what, you  _want_  me to interrupt your Cas time?"

FutureDean shrugged.  "Could be fun."

"C'mon, Dean," Cas said softly.  "Join us.  We'll just fool around a little.  No one will fuck you, I promise."  He pulled at Dean's arm, gently lowering him back down on the bed.  "Please," he whispered as he leaned in to nibble at his neck.

"O...Okay," Dean stammered.  "Fuck, how do you know exactly where to kiss to get me all wound up?"

"Mmm, I've been doing this for a few years now," Cas murmured.

"Oh.  Right," Dean said weakly.

"You know, you've kinda got it  _made_  right now if you don't turn chickenshit on us.  Cas knows exactly what you like, I know exactly what you like..." FutureDean hinted.  "We could have a little fun with him, Cas."

"Mm, only if you're nice to him. Stop being so rough on your past self. You remember what it was like before we hooked up," Cas mumbled. "You were scared shitless to even touch me.  I think he's doing quite well, considering."  Cas rolled on top of Dean, making him gasp.  "Doing  _so_  good, sweetheart," Cas cooed in his ear. "I can't believe you're horny already..." he said, thoughtfully adjusting his seat on top of him to give him more space. 

"Cas... I don't know if I can do this..." Dean whimpered.

"Not gonna force you to do anything, baby," Cas whispered. "You say the word and it stops.  But I do hope you let go of those inhibitions you're holding onto because you enjoy the hell out of it once you do."  He paused for a minute.  "You okay?"

Dean nodded and took a shaky breath.

"Close your eyes and just focus on the how it  _feels_ , Dean," Cas said softly as he kissed the spot right behind his ear. He nuzzled down the side of his neck then sucked a little bite into the place where it met his shoulder. Dean moaned softly.   "There you go," Cas encouraged, nibbling his earlobe as he rolled off to the side.  Cas grabbed at the hem of Dean's t-shirt and Dean sat up briefly as he pulled it up over his head. Cas ran his hands up and down his chest a few times before teasing a nipple with his finger.  Dean huffed and jerked at the touch.  "How does that feel?" Cas whispered, pinching and teasing the nipple to a stiff peak.  Dean just moaned and Cas smiled softly.  "Yeah. I think you're gonna be okay."

Dean threw his head back and arched as Cas flicked his tongue over it.  Cas took advantage of his position by kissing a trail up his neck, right up his Adam's apple to his jaw.    
  
Dean immediately turned his head towards him, catching Cas's bottom lip in his teeth and tugging until Cas turned his attention to his mouth. He chuckled softly into the kiss this time, clearly enjoying himself.  Cas pulled back and grinned at him, nuzzling his face before sliding back down his chest and lavishing attention on the other nipple.

Dean closed his eyes again and stretched luxuriously.  He was pretty much over his trepidation now.  If Cas wanted to get him off, well so be it. He sighed happily as Cas trailed tiny kisses down his chest.  When he felt another pair of hands working the button of his jeans though, he jolted.

Cas immediately rushed up to calm him, stroking his hair and kissing him as he whispered reassurance. "It's okay.  It's just  _you_ , Dean," he whispered laughing softly.  "Technically this is just you and me right now."

Dean wondered what it said about him that he trusted Cas more than he trusted himself, but he stilled under Cas's touch as his pants  slid off, along with his boxers. FutureDean slowly slid his hands up the inside of his thighs, bending his knees and spreading his legs in a way that made him feel incredibly horny but incredibly vulnerable at the same time. Fuck, he loved that feeling. Of course his future self knew all the right buttons to push.  He continued to stroke up and down his inner thighs teasingly, occasionally spreading his legs a little wider. Dean could feel his dick bobbing obscenely between his legs as FutureDean caressed him.  Cas caught sight of it and slid a hand down to wrap around him, just holding him gently while they made out, which Dean found incredibly arousing.  
  
He jumped when he felt a mouth close over the head of his cock.  "God, this is too fuckin' weird," he mumbled.  FutureDean pulled back with a smirk and Cas began stroking him.  "Ohhhh, Cas... that's nice..."  Dean sighed happily.  "Oh fuck!" he yelled a second later as he suddenly felt fingers digging into his ass and parting his cheeks. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
FutureDean laughed.  "I'm not doing anything yet. Just know how you like feeling a little dominated and vulnerable, that's all...  If you'd like, I  can make you feel  _really_  vulnerable," he teased, tracing a finger around his hole and Dean whined at the sensation.    
  
"Dude, you're  _not_  fucking me.  That's too weird even for us," Dean rasped.   
  
"Never said anything about fucking you..." FutureDean laughed.  He pressed a finger gently against the hole letting it sink in just the tiniest bit.   
  
Dean groaned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just giving you a little taste of what you're missing.  If you don't freak out on me, that is...  You rather Cas do it?"  
  
"I... uh..." Dean stuttered.   
  
"You can say 'no', sweetheart," Cas whispered.   
  
"No," Dean said nervously.  "No, you can.  I want Cas up here with me."  
  
Cas smiled softly and stroked his hair.  "Look at you.  So brave," he whispered. "It'll be good though, I promise."  Cas reached over him and rifled through the bedside table, tossing a bottle of lube to FutureDean before returning to stroking him.    
  
Dean squirmed as he felt a slippery finger circle his hole, marveling at all the tingly nerve endings he'd never noticed there before. He tensed momentarily as it pressed into him and Cas stroked his hair with his free hand. "Just relax," he whispered.   
  
Dean groaned as it slowly filled him, and cried out as a second finger was pressed to him.    
  
Cas glanced over his shoulder.  "Slow down," he said softly. "Give him a minute."  Cas continued stroking him and caressing his face with the other hand, whispering little words of encouragement as he let him adjust.  "Ready now?" he whispered.    
  
Dean nodded.  "Cas, I'm already close," he panted.  "You're as good with your hands as you are your mouth," he laughed weakly.   
  
Cas grinned. "I've had a lot of practice on you..."  
  
The second finger slid into him slowly.  Dean had to stop mid-way and Cas comforted him.  "Promise it's going to be really, really good in a sec, okay?" Cas whispered. Dean nodded and gasped as it slid the rest of the way inside.  Dean had been prepared for the discomfort.  He wasn't prepared for what happened next.  FutureDean curled his fingers just right inside him and gently rubbed, and Dean jolted as the most intense wave of pleasure he'd ever felt washed over him.  He screamed for the second time that night, desperately clinging to Cas as that magical spot was being stimulated.  Cas tried his best to kiss away the screams and moans as he pumped him with a fist.  Dean felt somehow harder than he ever had in his life, his cock was leaking and dribbling so much he was soaking Cas's hand as well as the mattress. The pressure inside him just wouldn't let up.  FutureDean intensified his touch, making him cry out again and again until finally the tiny ripples of pleasure exploded inside him, making him sob in relief as he came hard into Cas's hand.    
  
"Oh sweetheart," Cas breathed, kissing his forehead.  "You did so good, Dean.  You okay?"  He curled into him and put his head on Dean's shoulder, pushing some damp hair out of his face.   
  
Dean nodded, unable to speak. He wiped at his eyes and took a deep breath.    
  
FutureDean lay on the bed nearby, his head propped up on his elbow just watching them.  "Still scared of the sex-thing?" he asked with a smirk.   
  
"A little.  A lot less now though," Dean managed.  "That was way too fuckin' intense. I thought I was going to pass out a few times.  What the hell was that?"  
  
"That was the elusive prostate," FutureDean laughed.  "And trust me, it feels a million times better with this guy slamming into it over and over.  You think he's good with his hands and mouth?  Wait 'til you see what he can do with his cock," he teased, nudging Cas's shoulder.  Cas reddened and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Dean?"  Cas said, suddenly serious.  "When you go back... will you find me?  I mean, will you... um.  Let us happen?"     
  
"Yeah, Cas." Dean said softly.  "I won't fuck this up.  I promise."  He leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted.   
  
"Um, Dean?"  a voice suddenly called from outside the door.   
  
"Oh fuck, what time is it?" FutureDean asked.  "Shit, after five..."  He stood up and walked to the door, pushing aside the curtain to talk to Chuck.    
  
"Yeah.  I'm coming," FutureDean said.  "Give me five minutes.  I'll meet you at the cabin."  Chuck nodded and retreated back to headquarters.  
  
"Can I talk to him for just a sec, Cas?" FutureDean asked.   
  
"Yeah.  I'll go clean up," Cas said, kissing Dean softly on the cheek.   
  
Dean furrowed his brow and pulled the blanket over himself.   
  
"Are you really embarrassed in front of me?  That's hilarious," FutureDean rolled his eyes.  "But seriously.  We're going to have a meeting in a few minutes.  I have the Colt.  We're going to kill Lucifer tonight.  I'm not going to lie, shit's going to be fucked up.  But no matter what happens while you're here, remember that you're going to prevent all of this from happening.  All of it.  You don't have a choice.  If you don't accept being Michael's vessel, then you find another way, understand me?"  
  
Dean nodded stiffly.    
  
"Good.  Clean up with Cas and then meet us at headquarters."


End file.
